His Guardian's Arrow
by kayemen22
Summary: Just a few one shots to companion my arrow series. Follows Forever, Family Fearless, and will lead to new story, Sanctuary, Secrets, Sacrifice. Takes place when Oliver and Katie leave Starling and the little moments of mayhem that is sure to follow. Oliver/ OC...but it's kind of good. So check it out.
1. Ice Cream

**Chapter 1**

 **Ice Cream**

 **Oliver realizes some opponents come in various forms**

* * *

There are some challenges in this world that are so fierce, so grueling, that you feel at any moment it will beat you. Oliver Queen had been challenged for the most part of his life, pushed so hard that he didn't think he could push back harder. But he did. He did and with the help of his friends, he won.

There was a new challenge on the horizon. A new opponent attempting to beat him, and there were moments it actually got pretty close. Three weeks had gone by since he and Katie had left Starling, and he thought it might get rough, but he didn't expect it. He didn't expect the unexpected beast that was called the first trimester.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of subtle movement from downstairs and he quickly sat up. He looked over to the clock that read three o'clock in the morning before jumping to his feet. Soon Oliver took on a mode he hadn't had to take in these last couple of weeks. Instincts kicked in, and so he quietly moved through the dark halls of the cabin. He glanced over to Katie's closed door, when he heard movement from downstairs. Oliver didn't expect the change in himself. The moment he realized it was now his sole responsibility to protect the woman he loves and their child she is carrying. It was a role he took very seriously, and something that should put fear in anyone who even attempts to hurt them. His feet padded down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. Since they left, Oliver tried to focus one hundred percent of his time trying to win Katie back, trying to win her forgiveness back. And for the most part he'd done that, but Oliver couldn't turn everything off. He knew that there were probably people looking for them. If it wasnt Damian Dhark, then it was Jacob and for either case, Oliver always tried to be diligent which is why this was perplexing. He checked the security on this place, and no one should even be able to walk inside without them being notified.

When Oliver finally took the last step, he heard noise coming from the kitchen. The man clenched his fist at his side before making his way over. Oliver took a deep breath, before pushing open the door, ready to attack anyone on the other side. Almost anyone.

"You skulk very loudly." came the voice of Katie who had her head in the freezer looking for something. Oliver let out a sigh of relief as he slid a hand across his face.

"Can't sleep again?" he asked walking around to take a seat at the table to watch her. The woman had been having trouble sleeping since they left and he assumed that maybe it was the leaving Starling. But then he read a book. One of many books he grabbed on the joy of pregnancy. He read that sometimes it can be difficult to sleep during the first trimester.

"I'm fine, I just need my ice cream, but apparently it's all gone." Katie slammed the door to the freezer closed with a groan before turning to Oliver.

"It can't all be gone." the man said standing to his feet. "We bought a crap load the last time we went to the market." he too searched the freezer and realized she was right, and that it really was all gone. "You ate all that ice cream?" he turned to her with a quirked brow.

"Is that judgment in your voice?" she asked with a shake of her head as she stalks away from him. "I mean it's ice cream, it's meant to be eaten."

"That was a lot of ice cream eaten in a very short span of time Twinkie." Oliver says turning back to the freezer still kind of amazed that there was none left.

"So you're calling me fat. That's just great!" Katie snapped before stalking out of the kitchen, leaving Oliver to just drop his head to the freezer door and let out another side. He only stood there for a second, before turning to follow her. He walked out of the kitchen, not able to spot her right away.

"Twinkie?" he began searching for her, until he saw her at the door, pulling on her coat and boots. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, because I shouldn't have to deal with your judgment." the woman turned grabbing her hat, pulling it over her head before turning to open the door. Oliver quickly walked over closing the door, only letting a second of the cold wind pass inside. "Let me go."

"No, because it's the middle of the night, and it's freezing outside." Oliver shook his head as the woman turned back to him. "I don't think you're fat, and when you eat a freezer filled with ice cream, I'm not judging you."

"It wasn't a freezer full." Katie muttered turning from the man's eyes, and he couldn't help the tired smile that came to his face. "I can't help that sometimes I just want to eat ice cream. Only ice cream." she turned back to the man with a pointed finger. "And you can't judge me for that because you did this to me."

"I'm not judging you. It's just this is new. I don't expect some of the things happening now. To realizing that you really like this ice cream, to finding you slumped over the toilet because your morning sickness is bad that day. I just—I'm trying to get a handle of this."

"Well I'm sorry. I only eat the stuff because it distracts me from other cravings." the woman said, suddenly wishing she hadn't because she knew he was going to try to dig deeper.

"What other cravings?" he asked and Katie sighed because she couldn't tell him. More like wouldn't tell him that sometimes she looks at him and just wants to maul him. She'd never felt anything like it, but the ice cream distracts her from wanting to pounce on the man every second.

"It doesn't matter, because it's not going to happen."

"Maybe it can, if it saves us money on all the ice cream you eat-" the woman swat his arm. "Sorry, it's not a lot of ice cream. It's a normal amount. I'm just saying if we focus on another craving-"

"It's not going to happen Oliver." the woman tried to move around him for the door once again.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked and she turned back to him.

"To go get ice cream."

"It's three o'clock in the morning. Nothing is even open and even if it was, I'm not letting you go out there alone." The woman turned to the man, folding her arms over her chest. "I-I didn't mean let you, because I know I don't let you do anything because you're an adult. I get that, it's just-"

"It's really cold right?" she asked and the man gave a nod.

"Right." he replied. "It's cold and nothing-"

"Well that seven eleven is open twenty four hours." Katie said and Oliver quirked a brow. "I mean never mind. It's just ice cream, that your unborn child really wants tonight. We will get over it." she turned about to head for the stairs.

"That was very dirty Twinkie." the man said and Katie turned to see him shake his head before grab his own coat. "Will this ice cream make you happy?"

"It really will." she replied walking back over to the man.

"Fine, I will travel in the snow-"

"Hey you chose the cabin in the Alps." he turned a look to the woman who just shook her head. "I mean I would really appreciate it Liver." She gave him a smile and Oliver knew there was no way he was not going out to that store tonight. At this point he'd go anywhere for this woman.

Oliver could barely keep his eyes open as he found himself walking down the aisles of the mini mart. He grabbed different snacks he knew she'd probably want, before walking over and spotting her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream. He grabbed everything they had in stock before walking over to pay. Oliver didn't miss the glances from the check out girl.

"You must really love cream." she said and Oliver let out a snort.

"No, I love the woman who loves this ice cream." he replied.

It was a trip down icy streets, in the dead of night for ice cream. And now none of it mattered as he sat at the kitchen table watching the woman as she enjoyed every bite. She glanced over to him with a quirked brow.

"Are you going to watch me the entire time?"

"I just might." he replied sitting back in his seat with a smile. She gave a smile back before going back to eating her ice cream. "What was the other craving?" she stopped and glanced back to the man. "I'm just curious."

"Well stop being curious, because it doesn't matter." the woman took a final bite of her ice cream before standing and heading over to the sink.

"It has to be something weird, that's why you won't tell me." Oliver said standing to his feet. "You don't want to feel embarrassed." the woman didn't say anything as she cleaned her bowl. "Twinkie you don't have to worry about feeling embarrassed. I told you, I won't judge these cravings." still not a word. "C'mon Twinkie it's-"

"Sex." she replied finally turning to the man and folding her arms over her chest. "During the first trimester it's kind of rare, but not unheard of for a woman's libido to go through the roof. I'm lucky enough to suffer from it." she grabbed the towel to dry her hands. She looked back over to the man who still stood there staring, and she notices the small smile at his lips and she shakes her head. "It has nothing to do with you." that was a total, blatant, lie, that she would never admit.

"I didn't say anything." the man replied.

"You don't have to, it's all over your face." she replied with a shake of her head before walking around the man.

"So are you saying if I didn't get that ice cream tonight..."

"I think this trip could've gotten a little more complicated." she replied with a chuckle. "So are you enjoying the first trimester as much as I am?" the woman pushed through the door and headed for the stairs.

"I think I might." Oliver muttered before turning and heading out of the kitchen as well. "Hey, you sure you don't want anymore ice cream!' he called after her and he heard her laughter. "Twinkie!"

 **Author's note:**

Aw, I think I'm going to like writing these little ficlets. Thanks for reading


	2. The City of Love and Kicks

**Chapter 2**

 **City of Love** **and Kicks**

 **Oliver's plans for a day in Paris go awry**

* * *

In the course of two months a lot had transpired since Oliver and Katie left Starling. They overcame the perils of the first trimester, and were now tackling the second which both agreed was far more easier. This was when Oliver really decided to do as much as he could to get Katie to once again trust him and to some how get back to where they were. That's how they ended up here. Paris, France. The city of love, which Oliver hoped would help his efforts.

The man stood on the balcony of their room, looking out the cityscape, the Eiffel Tower which he sure will look better tonight. He had it all planned. They would do some site seeing during the day and then he would surprise her with a nice dinner when they return.

"Son of a bitch!" Oliver was swiftly torn from his thoughts before turning and heading back into their room. The man headed to Katie's bedroom, still a bit disappointed that at this point they still were in separate bedrooms. He was glad that she agreed to the double room so he wasn't too far from her just in case something happened. He walked over to her door, about to walk in, but he stopped and knocked first.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and he heard her groan from the other side. "Twinkie-"

"I'm fine, I'm just not happy at the moment." she replied.

"Can I come in?"

"I would rather you not, I'm a mess right now."

"Maybe I can help."

"You can't, just go away." Oliver let out a sigh, knowing he should probably follow her wishes, but for the life of him he just couldn't. He couldn't just walk away after hearing how upset she sounded. And so he grabs the door knob, and walks into her room to find her standing in front of her mirror. When she turns to him, he notices the button on her pants is gone. "These were my last pair of skinny pants! My last pair." the man fights to keep the smile from his face as his eyes look down to her belly that seems to be growing everyday, poking over her pants. "This is not funny!"

"I didn't say it was." Oliver replied with holding up his hands. "It's just, Twinkie you're pregnant. You knew at some point you were going to get-" he stopped because the glare on her face only got darker.

"Say it. I dare you to say it."

"You know what I will say it. Bigger." she groaned turning back to the mirror and lifting her shirt looking down to her round belly. "Twinkie, that's how this works. You being the medical professional know that better than anyone." The man walked over to stand behind her, still smiling down to her belly. "Babies grow, and your body has to grow with them."

"I'm turning back into chubby Twinkie." Katie said with a shake of her head before turning and stalking into the bathroom. That's something that hasn't changed. The woman went through multiple emotions and Oliver was just trying to keep up.

"Twinkie." the man said walking over to the bathroom door. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You're lying!"

"I promise that I'm not. It's true. You're beautiful, and you're sexy, more now then I-" the man let out a sigh as he dropped his head to the door. He missed being with her, being able to touch her, but he knew the road back to their lives would be long. "You have no idea how glad I will be when I can just touch you again." the man lifted his head to the door, but the woman didn't say anything. "Twinkie?" the woman pulled open the door, and she gave the man a smile. "Feel better?"

"A little." she replied before walking back out and heading over to the closet. "Now I have to go shopping, and I hate shopping."

"It shouldn't take us long to find you some clothes." Oliver said and Katie turned to him. "What?"

"I wasn't planning on going shopping with you." she said and the man quirked a brow. "I just don't see you as the type who likes to shop for women's clothing."

"I become the type when you're the woman." Oliver replied firmly. "I thought we both agreed to stick together, especially with so many eyes looking for you right now."

"I understand that, but I doubt anyone will snatch me from a clothing store." Katie replied with a shrug. "Oliver I hate shopping so much because it takes me forever to find things I like to wear. I don't want to put you through that, and I don't want to have to deal with your complaining."

"I don't complain."

"You're actually really impatient." Katie replied walking back into her closet.

"You know given our current circumstance, I would say I'm the most patient guy in the world right now."

"Is that your way of telling me you're tired of waiting for me?" Katie asked, not turning to him. "Because if that's the case, we can part ways in Paris." she glanced over her shoulder to the man.

"That's not what I'm saying, I just-" the man let out a heavy sigh. "I don't feel comfortable not being able to be around you in a foreign country. You and foreign countries don't seem to mesh well. The last time you were kidnapped by Russians, and before that you were kidnapped by government agency and the League of Assassins." Katie grabbed a yellow sundress, before turning to the man. "I would just like to be present, as to avoid any of that from happening."

"You're gonna hate it." Katie says looking over to the man and he just shrugged.

"I love all my time with you Twinkie." the woman just rolled her eyes before pushing the man out of her room so she could change.

Oliver knew he was going to hate it. They'd been shopping for over two hours and every store they walked into looked exactly the same as the last. The man always finds a place to sit with all the bags and just waits for Katie to tell him that's she ready to go. He usually just sat, keeping his eyes scanning the area for anyone who looked out of place, or who seemed to watch them for too long. At this point, they seemed to be in the clear and he was glad. This was really starting to feel like a real vacation, maybe even a real life without the craziness of arrows or masks. His eyes turned to the woman who searched through the rack of clothes and Oliver couldn't help but smile. Even though he was bored out of his mind, he couldn't help but feel that this is what normal people did. She was so focused as she picked up a pair of pants, and rolled her eyes as she looked at their size. She glanced over to him and nudged her head to the dressing room and he simply gave a nod before watching her grab some clothes and head over to try them on.

"Oliver?" a voice said and Oliver turned to see a woman who looked vaguely familiar. "Oliver Queen." as the woman got closer, it suddenly hit him.

"Stacey." the man said standing to his feet.

"I can't believe I'm running into you in Paris." the woman said bringing her arms around the man in a hug he didn't quite expect. He glanced over to the dressing room, making sure this exchange wasn't something Katie would see. "What-" she pulled from the hug with a shake of her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, just needed to get away for a while." the man said. "What about you? I haven't seen you since-"

"That night we got kicked out of that club in Bludhaven." Stacey laughed with a shake of her head. "That seems so long ago. I'm actually here for work. I'm a fashion designer for a small magazine here, and I was just grabbing a couple of pieces." the woman glanced around the store before turning back to the man. "Is this how you pick up women now? Hanging out in boutiques?"

"Uh, no." he laughed, his eyes looking up just in time to see Katie now standing there watching them. "I'm actually here with my girlfriend."

"Oh, so you're seeing someone?" the woman asked and Oliver glanced back over to her with a nod before looking back over to Katie who was speaking with the store clerk. "That's great. I would love to meet the woman who was able to wrangle you in."

"Right, she-" Oliver looked up, but this time he didn't see Katie. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, before scanning the store. He walked over to the clerk he'd seen her speaking to. "Hi, um, do you speak English?"

"Oui." the woman replied. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, the woman who was just here, do you know where she went?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, she wanted me to bag up her clothes while she went to the rest room." the woman said.

"And the bathrooms are-" the woman simply pointed across the store and Oliver turned and gave a nod.

"Hey is everything alright?" Stacey asked walking over to the man.

"Yeah, I just-" Oliver shook his head because he knew how silly he would sound if he actually said that he was worried that Katie had left. "It's nothing. So it was nice running into you. We should catch up sometime."

"We should. How about tonight." the woman suggested, and Oliver didn't respond right away. He thought when people suggested that they catch up some time, that usually just meant never. "You can bring your girlfriend and I'll bring my boyfriend and we can like have a double date." Oliver definitely had different plans for tonight, and it definitely didn't include having a double date with Katie and a woman he used to sleep with. "C'mon it will be fun."

"What will be fun?" Katie voice suddenly said from behind Oliver and the man almost jumped out of his skin. He moved aside to see the woman, a smile on her face as she turned from him to Stacey.

"Hey, Katie, uh this is Stacey." Oliver said and the woman shook hand. "We're like old friends from forever ago."

"And then some." Stacey laughed turning back to Katie. "I was actually inviting you and Oliver to dinner tonight with me and my boyfriend. It's been so long, I have to catch up with this guy." she turned back to Oliver. "So what do you say?"

"Well I don't know, we've sort of planned out the trip." Oliver said turning to Katie who furrowed her brow at the man. It was obvious he didn't want to have dinner with this woman and because she was curious, she just had to figure out why.

"I mean plans can change." Katie replied before turning back to Stacey. "What are the chances of such old friends running into each other, in Paris of all places." she looked over to Oliver, giving the man a smile. "Dinner could be fun."

"Yeah, sure-" he turned back to Stacey, pulling a fake smile. "Why not."

"Oh, I like you already." Stacey said turning back to Katie. "I could never get this man to agree to anything that didn't include one or both of us being naked." the woman laughed with a shake of her head. Katie quirked a brow, before turning to Oliver who looked like he wanted to curl up and die in this moment. "Alright, there is this great restaurant called Le Bouillon Chartier. Have you heard of it?"

"We could probably look it up." Oliver replied.

"Great. Tonight at eight o'clock?" the woman suggested and Oliver gave a nod. "Great. We will see you there." Stacey turned back to Katie. "It was so great to meet you. I can't wait to share some very scandalous secrets about your guy here."

"I can't wait." Katie replied before watching the woman turn and walk from the store. "Scandalous, huh?"

"Twinkie-"

"Oh, no." the woman said with a shake of her head. "I'm still processing the the whole not agreeing to anything that didn't involve nudity. Should be a very interesting dinner." Katie walked away from the man.

"So are we done shopping for the day?" Oliver asked and the woman glanced over to him and shook her head.

"Well I have to find something to wear for tonight." the woman replied before walking from the store.

An hour of more shopping, and then they returned back to their room where Katie didn't even speak to the man before retreating back to her room and closing the door. This just had to be the worse timing ever. Just when he was trying to win the woman back, an ex-girlfriend just had to pop up and put a wrinkle in his plans.

That night, after getting dressed for dinner, the man walked over to Katie's door, and knocked.

"Twinkie, are you ready?"

"I'm not going!" she called from the other side of the door. "I have nothing to wear." Oliver looked at the door in confusion.

"You know I would be inclined to believe that if I wasn't the one who carried all of those shopping bags all day." he replied. "Not that I'm complaining. It's just-" he let out a sigh. "Twinkie what's really going on?"

"I'm just not going." she replied. "I'm not going to dinner with your gorgeous, blonde, long legged ex girlfriend looking like a beach ball." Oliver shook his head before grabbing the door about to walk in, but this time when he tried, the door was locked.

"You locked the door." he said a bit surprised.

"I did. Maybe I want you to come in, when I actually let you in." Katie replied from the other side and Oliver dropped his head against the door. He thought they were actually moving forward, but apparently they weren't.

"Twinkie, if you really just don't want to go to this dinner tonight, then that's fine. I would actually rather not go either, ,but if you don't want to go because you think some other woman will look better, than that's where I have to refer to my earlier speech. You remember the one about you being beautiful and sexy. That still hasn't changed because of Stacey."

"Why did you break up with her?" Katie asked unexpectedly and Oliver lifted his head.

"It just wasn't right between us. All we did was party when I was supposed to be in school. When I got kicked out of another school, my dad made me come back to Starling, and I guess me and Stacey just drifted apart."

"So you're not secretly lusting after her?" Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't secretly lust after anyone when I'm blatantly lusting after you." Oliver replied. They were silent for a while before Oliver once again spoke. "Can I come in?" he waited for a moment before hearing the door unlock. The woman finally pulled open the door, and Oliver actually forgot how to breathe when his eyes met her. He wished she could see her the way he did in this moment. She wore a simple yet beautiful, black cocktail dress the stopped just below her knees and her hair fell over her shoulder in curls.

"So you've been staring, quietly for a while." Katie said and the man looked up meeting her eyes. "What's the verdict?"

"Uh-" Oliver was speechless. Only because what he wanted to say and what he should say were two very different things. So instead of telling the woman how much he would like to stay home, and tear that dress off of her, he simply went with something safer. "You're beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself." she replied reaching up to straighten his tie. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, wanting so badly to just grab and kiss her. But he would wait, for as long as she needed. She lifted her eyes to his, her hands falling to rest on his chest and they just stood there, both feeling that same need in the air between them. It was Katie who cleared her throat before dropping her hands to her side. "Let me grab my purse, and I will be ready to go."

Dinner with Oliver's ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend wasn't as bad as Katie thought it would be. All old stories the woman told of the man were pretty tame. Mostly drunken nights of a young Oliver Queen. It was actually pretty nice having a semblance of a normal evening with people who had normal lives and jobs. Ever so often during dinner, Katie would glance over to Oliver who she caught looking back to her, and a smile would pull at her lips.

"You two are adorable." Stacey said and they both turned to her. "No, just sitting here looking at you two, I can really see how in love you are. So with a baby on the way, are there any plans to tie the knot?"

"Well-"Oliver started glancing over to Katie who looked back to the man. He knew marriage was a topic the woman wanted to stray away from, and he never pushed the topic.

"Yeah." Katie said with a smile. That surprised the man looking back at her. "It is definitely a plan I'm interested in. How about you?"

"I've thought about it once or twice." Oliver replied and Katie lightly chuckled as she turned away, back to the couple across from them. Stacey once again started on another story, and Katie felt Oliver take her hand that rested on her lap. She glanced over to him, and he looked back to her, and a silent promise passed between them.

That night after dinner, Oliver and Katie strolled down the streets of Paris, his hand still holding on to hers. This night wasn't what he planned, but it was turning out better in his opinion. He could actually feel things slowly returning back the way they were. They soon found themselves standing at the base of the Eiffel Tower, looking up to the beautifully lit monument.

"So how are you enjoying Paris so far?" Oliver asked looking over to the woman who still wore a smile.

"It's not bad." Katie replied turning to the man. "So Liver, where are you whisking me away to next on this Twiver world tour?"

"Is that what Felicity's calling it now?" Oliver laughed.

"It is. And now that I remember-" the woman fished her phone from her purse, before grabbing Oliver's arm and bringing it around her and holding up her phone for a picture. Oliver's hand, slid not missing his chance to feel her belly. "Felicity made me promise to take a picture in front of the Eiffel Tower. So smile-" Oliver didn't even look to the camera, as his hand slid across her stomach. "Oliver-" she laughed. "Look-" both looked with wide eyes down to Katie's stomach before turning to each other.

Felicity Smoak stood in the newly rebuilt lab of Palmer Technologies, dried tears fresh on her cheeks. She felt an arm wrap around her, and she fell into Bruce's arms.

"I still can't believe he's gone." the woman said and the man simply placed a kiss on top of her head. "How am I supposed to do this by myself? I mean Ray lived and breathed this company, it was his life that made this place great. I don't know if I can do that."

"Well I do." Bruce replied. "Felicity you underestimate yourself. I have no doubt that you will do anything less than great when it comes to this company." Felicity heard her cell phone vibrate and she walked over to grab it.

"It's a text from Katie." she said with a sigh. She'd been holding off telling Katie of Ray's death, knowing the couple really did need the vacation. She knew she would have to soon, especially since she was sure they would read about it or see it on television at some point. Felicity took a seat on the edge of the table, before opening the text to see a picture of Katie and Oliver in front of the Eiffel Tower, their eyes wide looking down to Katie's stomach. A message soon appeared underneath the picture and Felicity couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "Oh my gosh." Bruce walked over to see what had the woman smiling. "The baby's first kick." the woman then decided to send a text to Oliver. "And now I must send an angry text to Oliver for robbing me of yet another baby Twiver moment."

Bruce simply shook his head before grabbing the woman's phone.

"How about not Ms. Smoak." Bruce said before turning and leaving the lab.

"Bruce!" she called after the man. "It won't be long. Just one hundred characters, and only a couple emojis." she rushed after the man. "Bruce!"

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Awwww, first kick and Oliver and Katie are seeming to be getting closer in the course of their little tour. I so love this cutesy stuff.


	3. Camping

**Chapter 3**

Camping

 **Katie didn't know one word could upset the man so much.**

* * *

Katie was very hesitant about going away with Oliver, especially after everything that had happened between them. A part of her felt that this was still a mistake, that she was crazy to give this guy another chance after promising herself she wouldn't. The other part of herself just loved him so much, and wanted to make a life work with him so badly. So maybe she was crazy, and maybe she was foolish too, but if being those things lead to her happiness then she would give them a shot.

Everything seemed to be going well. Better than she thought it would. Everyday she felt herself feeling more comfortable being around the man once again. She rarely thought about the things he'd done, and she let him make her smile. Whatever this was, this life they were carving themselves into. She was liking it. Well until the moment he brought her into the middle of the woods, with a mood that seemed to come out of no where.

"I have to believe that your years of being trapped on a hellish island, forced to live off the land, and live always afraid that you would die and no one would ever know where you were, was some how in a way romantic." Oliver looked over to the woman from his spot where he was attempting to assemble their tent. "That's the only explanation for you believing that bringing me camping was a good idea."

"Maybe I thought getting away from the noise of cities could be good for us." Oliver replied looking back down to the directions for the tent, letting out a groan.

"Do you want some help?"

"No I got it." he muttered in annoyance and Katie simply rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and searching for something to snack on.

"Have you seen my trail mix?" she asked not finding it in her bag.

"You probably ate it." Oliver replied offhandedly and the woman tossed a glare his way.

"No, I didn't eat it, I bought them at the last stop we made before coming here." she replied before looking back. "It's probably in the car...which so far away." she turned back to the man and he looked over to her and just shook his head.

"Nuh uh." he said looking back down to the directions. "It will be dark soon, and if you want to sleep in a tent tonight, I can't go all the way back to the car for trail mix. Just eat something else."

"I don't want something else." she replied defiantly folding her arms over her chest. She knew she sounded like a child, knew she didn't want the damn trail mix that bad, but the man had been in mood for a while now, and she wanted to know why. So maybe she wanted to pick a fight to get the truth out of him. The man simply shook his head not even looking over to her. "Fine." the woman stood to her feet. "I will go get them myself." the woman headed back to toward the trail.

"Twinkie!" she heard the man call after her, but she didn't stop walking. "Twinkie, you can't-" the man groaned before tossing down the instructions and running after the woman. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled out of his grasp. "You're not going back to the car by yourself. It will be dark soon and you get lost too easily. Just forget about the trail mix and eat something else."

"I don't want anything else, so I'm going to go to the car-"

"You're being a brat." the man said before stalking back over to the tent.

"A brat!" the woman snapped turning to him. "Well you're being an asshole. What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I just wanted to have a nice camping trip and not fight about trail mix." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "I really want to stop saying trail mix, so I'm going to finish putting up the tent and just step away." he walked always without another word and Katie just watched him for a moment before looking around, spotting a pine cone. Without really thinking she picked it up and threw it at the man. He stopped and looked at her, in both shock in annoyance. "Twinkie-"

"I am going to continue to throw things at you until you tell me what's going on." she said looking for something else to throw. She spotted a twig and just picked it up about to throw it when the man finally spoke.

"Fine." he said walking over to her. "Last night." Katie looked at the man with a furrowed brow. Last night Katie talked Oliver into taking her to some diner that claimed to have the best pie in the north. She just had to see if they were telling to truth.

"Did you not like the pie?" she asked and the man scoffed with a shake of his head. "Ok, so it's not about the pie. So I was there for most of the night and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

"You called me your friend." Oliver finally said and Katie tilted her head, still confused. "The waitress said me and my wife looked so sweet, and you quickly corrected her saying we were just friends." the man shook his head before turning and heading back to the tent. Katie didn't really think it was a big deal but apparently it was. "You know I thought we were both moving in the same direction, now I realize I don't even know which direction you're going."

"Oliver I'm standing in the middle of the trees right now." the woman said and Oliver scoffed as he turned away from her.

"Seems nothing I do can make you happy. Nothing I do will ever get you to trust me, so I'm standing here wondering what's the point?" he stopped and looked over to the woman. "I thought this trip would show you just how dedicated I am to you and our baby, how willing I am to do whatever it takes to get back what we had, and it's not getting us anywhere."

"Oliver, I'm standing in the middle of trees, right now." the woman replied firmly.

"Twinkie-"

"No, you spoke now it's my turn. I was eight when my dad had the bright idea for me to go camping. Maybe to help get me out of my shell, I don't know. But I went and the very first day I fell into a bush of poison ivy. I went into anaphylactic shock, and was rushed to the hospital. I nearly died, and I swore I would never go camping again." the woman took a step toward the man. "You're upset that I referred to you as my friend, I'm sorry. Boyfriend seemed less then what you are, and fiance was more, but I never had any doubt that you were and would always be my friend. You're the father of my child and that alone creates a love for you that I will never be able to explain. Oliver I'm standing in the middle of trees right now after having one of the most traumatic experiences of my life in a place just like it. I'm sorry you can't have what you want when you want it, but if it's me you want you will have to wait. Because we are going in the same direction, but our past has made me not want to be in a rush to get to the finish line." and now she felt tears in her eyes and that just made her angry. "Son of a...you made me cry." she dropped her head as the man walked over to her, and attempted to bring his arms around her but she pushed him away. "No, I want my damn trail mix, so I'm going to get it." the woman turned and only took a few steps before the echoed howl of a coyote stopped her in her tracks. "Damn it all to hell."

That night Katie laid curled in her sleeping bag, her eyes closed, trying and failing to sleep. She was still too upset. She soon heard Oliver outside the tent where they silently understood he would be sleeping for the night.

"Twinkie?"

"I'm done talking for the night Oliver, I just don't have anything else to say."

"Alright, then just listen for a second." the man replied. "I'm a jerk, I am very much aware of that and I'm sure you will agree. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I just-" the man let out a sigh. "I have this image in my head of where our lives should be with a baby on the way, and we're not even close to that. And I know it's my fault, I know I broke your trust and I'm trying my hardest to get it back. It's just hard sometimes to be near you and not kiss you, or to not even sleep in the same bed. And I guess yesterday I just lost it."

"I have this image in my head of where my life would be with a baby on the way, and it's not this. It's not me not being married, it's not me having a hard time trying to trust you but Oliver there isn't a switch inside of myself that I can just flick and make all of that doubt about us just go away. I want to be all in with us, but I hesitate because we've tried this before and it didn't work. So now I'm not letting you kiss me or sleep in the same bed because I don't want the physical stuff to complicate emotional stuff we really need to fix. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I guess I really do have to learn to be patient. Which I will. I will wait for you for as long as you need." they fell into silence before Oliver once again spoke. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I hate it as much as you do, and I hate it even more when I'm the reason. I will always be your friend, and when you're ready for more, I will be too." Katie heard the sound of the tent opened and she looked over to see the man's hand holding her bag of trail mix. "Truce?"

"No." Katie said before sitting up and taking the trail mix from his hand. She opened the tent completely so she could see his face. "You bought a big tent for a reason. Grab your sleeping bag."

In the months since they left Starling, in a sleeping bag, in a tent was the closest Oliver had ever slept beside the woman next to him. He looked over to her, a smile pulling at his lips. He missed her face being the last thing he saw before he slept and the first thing he saw when he woke up. He hoped this was a step to getting back what was broken between them.

The man was pulled from his blatant staring by the woman letting out a groan, and he quickly turned her.

"Twinkie, are you alright?"

"No, just when I'm actually getting sleep, your kid wants to party." she replied before reaching over and grabbing his hand, and placing it on her belly.

"That's still so weird." Oliver said in amazement as he felt the small thumps underneath his fingers. "He's really moving."

"He?"

"Or she?" Oliver said with a smile. "Doesn't matter to me."

And that's how he fell asleep, his hand firmly planted on Katie's stomach, content in this small tent, that some how could fit his whole world.


	4. Kissing Cousins

**Chapter 4**

 **Kissing Cousins  
**

 **A Scare brings up a question the couple isn't ready to answer**

* * *

Despite what Katie originally thought, sleeping in a tent, in a sleeping bag on the ground wasn't really that bad. The next morning, she cracked open her eyes to Oliver and despite herself she couldn't help but smile. For some reason he thought he was the only one hurt by the distance she had placed between them. The truth was, she missed him too. Miss the moments like this where she woke up, and the first face she saw was his, and somehow the sight alone just made her happy. She looked down to his hand, that even in his sleep still cradled her belly. Her eyes went back to the man and without really thinking, she brought a hand to his cheek. The touch alone seemed to stir the man who soon opened his eyes to her, a tired smile coming to his lips.

"Good morning." his husky voice spoke, and Katie soon realized why she didn't want to sleep so closely to the man. Because with just two words she wants to tear all his clothes off and just forget about time and fixing the broken. She pulled back her hand and turned away from his eyes. "Twinkie-"

"I want pancakes." she said suddenly before glancing over to the man.

"Ok." he replied before sitting up. "I guess we can head out and stop somewhere for breakfast."

"Great." she replied sitting up as well,but soon wishing she hadn't. "Oh-" she groaned her hand going to her back.

"Hey." Oliver says moving in closer to her. Any sign of pain or discomfort from the woman really scared him sometimes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just realizing why pregnant woman don't sleep on the ground." she said trying to rub her sore back. "I'm fine."

"Wait, let me." the man said sliding his hand across her back, and gently rubbing the small of her back. It was at this moment that Katie realized just how close the act brought them. Oliver's face, was inches from her as he focused on trying to relieve some of the soreness of her back. She once again fell into the hypnotism of the man's eyes, the feeling of his hands on her and she soon forgot about her sore back. His eyes turned back to hers. "Better?" she couldn't speak right away, too afraid she'd just say the things she really wanted to say in this moment. After a moment she turned away and gave a nod.

"Yeah, much better." she turned back to the man with a soft smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." the man replied, not even attempting to pull away from the woman. They sat there for a few moments in silence and Katie just knew that if he leaned into kiss her this very moment, she wouldn't pull away. A part of her wanted him to, but the man cleared his throat before finally pulling away. "I should go pack up our stuff." and just like that the man was up and out of the tent. Katie let out a sigh, lying back in her sleeping bag.

The mood was totally different from the previous day, and they figure that had much to do with them finally getting some things out in the open. They found themselves back at the familiar diner in the small town near their campsite.

"So I promise to never take you camping again." Oliver said, glancing over to the woman sitting across from him. The woman chuckled as she turned to him.

"It wasn't all bad. It's just probably not for me." she turned back to look out the window. "Maybe it's something you and baby Twiver can do together." she glanced over to the man who shook his head with a smile. "I still haven't wrapped my head around it. In three months, we will have a baby." the woman let out a sigh. "what do you even do with a baby?"

"I'm sure we will figure it out." Oliver said looking over to the woman, just as the waitress brought over their food.

"Well here you are. One stack of pancakes for the mom to be and a Denver omelet for her husband." the waitress said placing the food down in front of them.

"Oh, he's not my husband." Katie spoke immediately, not missing the look on Oliver's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"Don't it's ok. It happens all the time. We're actually cousins." Katie said and Oliver nearly choked on his juice. "By marriage." the waitress just gave a nod before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Katie turned back to Oliver who stared at her with a shake of his head. "What?"

"Not a funny bone in your body." Oliver replied unable to not lightly laugh. "I think I will be fine with being called your friend." the woman couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed her fork.

"Nah you were right." the woman said glancing over to the man. "This trip is about us getting back to being us, and I think we've been doing that. I guess I didn't want to press my luck you know. I'm not ready to fall completely into the Twiver romantic bubble and get lost because that's when things can hurt the most if it goes bad. That doesn't change the fact that I love you and I really do want to fix this." she gave the man a smile. "So Mr. Queen, wanna go steady?" Oliver laughed, but nodded without hesitation.

"I would like that." the man replied watching as the woman began eating. It was a sight that both amazed and made him happy. Oliver just had the feeling that things were only going to get better for them. He grabbed his own fork about to start eating, when Katie dropped the fork in her hand. He looked over to her eyes tightly closed. "Twinkie-" the man rushed from his side of the booth, kneeling in front of her as he placed a hand on her stomach. "What's happening?"

"Contractions, I think." the woman said and Oliver's eyes went wide.

"What? It's too soon, right." the man became instantly nervous, knowing this moment wasn't supposed to happen yet. "Should we get to the hospital."

"Oliver, calm down." Katie says opening her eyes and turning to the man. "It's just braxton hicks. It happens sometimes and it's totally normal. I've gotten them a few times before, but I just felt this one a little more I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked still too nervous to even move from her right now. "Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?"

"Oliver I will be the first person to tell you when we need to go to the hospital. I promise. This was just one of those weird things that can happen and are totally normal." the woman replied placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm alright."

"You sure?" she could see how worried he was, which is why she never mentioned them to him before. Oliver seemed to worry over every little thing with her often. He even looked at her cautiously if she sneezed too many times.

"I am, I am also sure I have to pee. Now help me up." Oliver nodded before standing to his feet and holding out a hand to the woman who took it before springing up to her feet. The moment she did, she felt dizzy all of a sudden, practically falling into Oliver's arms.

"Twinkie?"

"Is everything alright?" the waitress asked ,and Oliver glanced over to see her and the rest of the patrons now watching them.

"It's fine. Pregnant women get dizzy." Katie said looking up to Oliver who shook his head. "We're going to the hospital, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." Oliver said, never letting the woman out of his grasp.

Oliver found himself forced into the waiting room of the hospital. He should've known it was coming after hovering over the shoulders of every nurse and doctor that came into their room. He paced back and forth, his fingers twitching at his side. Everything had to be alright. It's what he kept saying over and over again in his head. The words couldn't be more true, because if they weren't alright, he doesn't know what he would do.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Oliver stopped walking and rushed over to the doctor who called his name.

"Is she alright? Can I see her?" Oliver asked.

"How about we take a seat first." the doctor replied which made Oliver more nervous. "I promise we just need to have a little talk and I will let you see her. C'mon, sit."

Oliver found himself sitting beside the doctor, his knee nervously bouncing waiting for the man to just let him see Katie.

"I see a lot of first time dads come through here." the man said looking over to Oliver. "You're cautious, and that's a good thing." Oliver turned to the man and waited for him to just say. "But Ms. Robins is fine, and so is your baby."

"She said she was having contractions, and then she almost fainted." Oliver replied.

"I know it seemed pretty scary at the time, but I promise you at this point in her pregnancy, it is very normal. It can happen with women who are very active, as I found out the two of you are. Ms. Robins told me about your extended vacation."

"Is that what caused this?"

"Mr. Queen, don't misunderstand. Travel during this stage of pregnancy is fine, as long as she's getting enough rest, and keeping a good diet. Now I did notice her blood pressure was a little high, and that concerns me. High blood pressure for pregnant women can get serious if not treated properly. At this point it hasn't gotten to the serious point, but it is something that should be monitored."

"Well what should we do?"

"It may be time to finally buckle down somewhere. Start preparing for this baby that will be here soon. Maybe it's time to head home." The doctor gave Oliver a pat on the shoulder. "She is in room two, when you're ready to see her." the doctor stood to his feet before walking down the hall.

Oliver sat there for a few moments longer, thinking over the doctors words. Go back home wasn't something he was sure he was ready for. He had hoped that before they went back to Starling, they would've fixed their relationship. At the moment it was happening, but it wasn't completely fixed and he's afraid going back would just ruin their progress. Oliver dropped his head because he knew the truth in the matter was he would do anything to for that woman and that baby, even go back home. He finally stood to his feet and headed down the hall until he found her door. When he walked inside, he found her lying on her side, her back to him.

"I said I'm not hungry." she grumbled and a smile came to his lips.

"Well you didn't finish your pancakes, I'm sure you could eat something." the man said walking over to the woman who turned over to see the man. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Liver." she replied with a light smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." he replied dropping to the seat beside her bed. "I don't think I've ever been more scared of anything in that moment." he slid a hand across her belly, feeling the relief at the gentle fluttering underneath his fingers. He looked back over to the woman. "Did you talk to the doctor?"

"I did. He said my blood pressure was a little high and that maybe it's time to stop moving around." she turned away from the man to look up to the ceiling. "I don't think I'm ready to go back."

"Me either." Oliver replied and Katie turned meeting his eyes. "What if we didn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" the man shook his head. "I don't know what I mean. Right now you need rest and relaxation and we will figure out the other stuff later."

"What were you thinking?"

Oliver wasn't an island guy, for obvious reasons, but some things he would just get over for the smile on the woman's face standing beside him on the sandy beach as they looked out to the clear blue waters.

"This is your summer camp story Mr. Queen." Katie says looking over to the man. "You didn't have to bring me here."

"I know, but I remember you once saying how you wanted to take a vacation, with a beach." Oliver said smiling over to the woman. "Plus you like it."

"I do. I really do." Katie says smiling out to the water, never seeing anything so beautiful as the setting sun in the distance. "This can't last." it was a truth, both knew, both accepted, but neither really wanted to think about.

"I know, but we have it now." Oliver says reaching over and taking the woman's hand in his. They knew at some point they would have to return to Starling, have to face the demons they left behind. Neither of them was ready just yet, so right now they would live for right now. "You know since we're like steady-" the man gently pulled the woman closer to him. "that means we should make it official. Seal it with a kiss."

"You think you've earned that kiss, Mr. Queen?"

"I don't know, but I guess it's really up to you." Oliver said, and they woman turned away in thought, her eyes looking out to the water.

"I just-" she turned back to the man who couldn't take his eyes off her. "Oliver we've been working at this, trying to get back something we lost, but I'm not sure I want it." Oliver dropped his head, and she placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought his eyes back to hers. "Oliver, this can't be like before. It has to be different. It has to mean something different for us. It has to mean we will do everything possible not to break the other's heart."

"Twinkie, I promise you-" he brought his face close to her, dropping his forehead against her. "No I swear to you on my life, I will do everything and anything possible to never break your heart again."

"God help me, I think I believe you." she said lifting her eyes to his. She slid her hands up his chest, letting out a light sigh. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" Without a second thought, Oliver leaned in slowly, having thought about this moment for so long, he just had to soak up every second of it. He brushed his lips against hers, and his breath halted for a moment.

"I love you." three words did little justice for what he really felt for this woman, but they were the only words in the realm of existence that came close. He finally brought his lips to her in a kiss he'd waited months for. Soon the world around them disappeared, as it always did. There was something different in this kiss though. Something more intense that both felt, but neither could explain...not that they wanted to.

"We're officially kissing cousins now." Katie muttered against his lips.

"Still not funny." the man replied, deepening the kiss in hopes of stopping the woman from ruining this moment with her attempts to be funny.

That night Oliver glanced over to the sleeping woman in bed, before quietly slipping out of the bedroom, and heading out to the deck of their beach house. He looked out to moon that reflected against the crashing waves, a light smile coming to his face as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey, Nancy, it's Oliver Queen. I know it's pretty late, but I needed a your assistance." Oliver says glancing back into the beach house. "I heard you were in real estate, and I'm actually in the market." a smile pulled at his lips. "We're expecting a baby soon and we're gonna need a place to call home."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The Twiver love story is coming full circle. I believe there will be on more chapter to this short fic, that will lead to the next story in the series. And because I wuv you all, there will be a big reveal that ends this story.


	5. Reality?

**Chapter 5**

Reality?

They were early, and then they were late, and then there were balloons

* * *

Oliver and Katie were early. They were rarely if ever early, but today they were. They'd flown into Coast City to see an OB referred by Dr. Baxter. Apparently he was

one of the best in the field, so the couple decided to check it out. This was the closest to Starling they'd been since they left, and they knew by the time it was time to leave they would have to decide if going back was the right thing for them to do.

For right now, they were early, and because they were early, they had time to kill. That's how Oliver once again found himself in a mall, shopping. Only this time, he was actually enjoying himself.

"Look at this!" Katie called over to the man and he lifted his head to see the woman holding up a onesie, the words. "World's Cutest Baby" printed on the front. "It's so tiny!" Oliver laughed as he watched the woman, whose eyes seem to light up the moment they walked into the store.

"You know we should probably find out what we're having before you buy the entire store." Oliver said and Katie just waved him off.

"I'm getting gender neutral stuff." she replied as she looked through the clothes. "Have you decided on a crib?" Oliver turned with a shake of his head. They'd given him a book with different baby cribs, and even showed him some they had in store and for some reason he couldn't choose. Each one had different features, different colors, different shapes and sizes. He had no idea what to choose.

"I didn't know a bed for a baby would be so complicated." the man said finally placing the book down and turning back to the woman who seemed to move across to the store and was looking at more furniture. He walked over to see her looking at rocking chairs.

"There is this picture I have of my mom after I was born. She was sitting in a rocking chair like this one, holding me." Katie smiled sadly.

"We should buy it." Oliver suggested and Katie looked over to him.

"And put it where? In our hotel?" the woman shook her head and let out a sigh before walking over to the clerk at the counter. "I'm so sorry, I'm actually not going get any of this." she glanced over to Oliver. "Let's go." she turned and headed for the door and Oliver quickly went to the clerk.

"Hi, I'm actually going to buy everything she chose, and that rocking chair over there." the man said. "Do you guys deliver?"

It wasn't until they were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, that Oliver finally found the courage to finally ask her about what happened at the store. He knew there were risks, that this could lead to her biting his head off in one of the many moods she's adapted since being pregnant. He just had to figure out what was wrong this time.

"So you want to tell me what happened at the store?" he glanced over to the woman who didn't say a word as she paged through the magazine she was currently pretending to read. "You were happy, I know you were happy, and you were smiling and then something happened. Something changed. What was it?"

"Let's drop it." she replied glancing over to the man before sitting down the magazine and picking up another.

"So you're choosing to avoid a problem instead of facing it." Oliver said and Katie turned a quirked brow to the man.

"You know you watched Dr. Phil one time, it does not make you a psychiatrist." the woman shook her head looking back to the magazine. "I decided to not buy something, it's not a big deal."

"You decided to not buy things for the one person in this world I know you love." Oliver replied and Katie sighed as she closed her eyes. "You're excited about the baby. About preparing for the baby. What happened?"

"Reality." Katie replied turning back to the man. "Reality happened. The reality that we're not these people who have no worries in the world. At some point that topic neither one of us wants to talk about is gonna come up and reality will come flooding back."

"Twinkie-"

"Lara Croft!" a voice spoke and both Oliver and Katie turned to the nurse that had just called out the name. "Ms. Croft?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Katie muttered with a shake of her head, before raising her hand. "I believe that is me." the nurse smiled before walking over to Katie.

"Sorry, but the doctor requested that I say that." the woman replied before nudging her head. "You can follow me to the exam room." Katie simply nodded before Oliver helped her to her feet.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Oliver whispered over to the woman as they followed the nurse.

"Well it would seem Twinkie wasn't the only nickname I've had in my life." Katie replied when they finally walked into the exam room, where she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Of all the Dr. Flemmings, in all the world, you turn out to be my OB?" Katie asked and the man just laughed before walking over and engulfing the woman in a hug. Neither noticed the confused and very agitated face of Oliver beside Katie who wasn't sure what was happening. "Zach, how did you get a medical license."

"You know I paid a couple of people, it's the American way right." the doctor pulled from the hug. "And you must be the lucky one to finally knock up Ms. Croft." Zach held out a hand to Oliver who didn't attempt to shake it.

"I'm sorry, you two have met?" Oliver asked glancing over to Katie who gave a nod.

"We went to medical school together." Katie said looking back to Zach. "He was one of the first friends I had when I moved to New York." she turned back to Oliver with a shake of her head. "He was funny-"

"And if I remember you liked funny guys." Zach replied in a way that only made Oliver more annoyed. There was something underneath the man's words he didn't like.

"Wait, so did you two date?" Oliver asked looking between Katie and the doctor.

"Officially-"

"No, we didn't date." Katie says interrupting the man before turning back to him. "Shouldn't we get this over with. We have a baby here we would like to check out."

"Oh, sure-" Zach said turning and grabbing a gown before handing it to Katie. "Why don't you change into this, and I will be back to do the exam." the man gave a nod, before turning a smile to Oliver as he left.

"Ok." Oliver said as Katie pulled off her jacket. "What is the deal with you and Dr. Zach?"

"What, I told you we went to medical school together. We were friends." Katie says as the man simply continued to stare at her knowing there was more. "Oliver, drop it. We're here to check on the baby and finally find out the gender. Don't ruin this with insecurities and jealousy."

"Did you two date?"

"I told you no, we never dated?" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest, and Oliver knew her answer was just too specific.

"Ok, then what did you do?" Katie shook her head before turning away from the man. "You've had sex with him." it was more of an accusation than a question and Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And you really expect me to be comfortable with him performing this exam."

"You heard Dr. Baxter. Zach is one of the best OB's in Coast City. What happened years ago doesn't change that. I mean how would you feel if I told you that if you ever needed a lawyer, that you shouldn't ask Laurel."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because, Laurel representing me doesn't involve either of us without clothes." Oliver replied and Katie let out a sigh before taking a seat on the bed. "You have to see how this looks from my side."

"I do." Katie says looking over to the man. "You're right. We will find someone else." she gave a nod before standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Now you're upset."

"No, now I am not arguing about this. It's pointless. Let's go back to the hotel. Maybe we can just head back to Starling and see Dr. Baxter." the woman walked past the man toward the door, just as it opened and in walked Zach.

"Wait, you're leaving?" he asked, glancing from Katie to Oliver. "Aw, you told him?" he turned back to Katie. "That was forever ago. I think I was crazy drunk or stoned, and I don't even remember what you look like down there."

"You know when you say stuff like that, it doesn't make me any less uncomfortable or angry." Oliver replied as Katie simply stalked out of the room. He was about to go after her, but Zach moved in front of him.

"Look, I get it. Our history doesn't make me a popular choice for the doctor who gets to be all in her business. But I promise, I hold nothing more dear than this job, and I take nothing more serious. Right now, she's about to enter the third trimester which is a pretty crucial time because at any moment that baby could come. I just want to make sure everything is right to make sure that happens so both the mom and the baby come out happy and healthy. So if you really don't want me as the doctor, I can make some suggestions of other OB's we have here. I mean none of them are as good as me, but I would trust them with this." Oliver looked at the man for a moment before giving him a nod before walking around the man to the door. "Oh, and if it makes you feel any better, nothing ever really serious happened between us because she was hung up on some other guy. I never got a name, but she did mention he gave her some weird nickname when they were in high school." Oliver dropped his head slightly and sighed before turning and walking out of the door.

When he found Katie she was standing by the elevators, avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe I overreacted." Oliver said and Katie looked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"No, you were kind of right. I mean if Laurel being your lawyer did include either of you being naked, I'd probably set one of you on fire." the woman said as the elevator opened. Oliver shuttered, hoping that never happened, before he stepped inside as well. "Plus we probably should head home. We're going to have to start coming to these appointments more often just to make sure everything is happening the way it should."

"You're right." Oliver replied and Katie looked over to him. "We should go home."

The drive was silent. Oliver glanced over to Katie who stared out the window, obviously not happy and he hopes that will all change soon.

"This isn't the way to our hotel." Katie said as they seemed to be in a suburban neighborhood and no where near their hotel. "Where are we going?" she looked over to Oliver who didn't say anything immediately. "Liver, what's going on?"

"I told you." Oliver finally said looking over to the woman, before glancing up with a slight smile. Suddenly the man pulled over the car. "I'm taking you home." he quickly stepped out of the car, before rushing to Katie's side and opening her door as well, taking her hand to help her stand. Katie stared at the man in confusion, watching as he turned to the beautiful house with a two car garage in front of them.

"Oliver, what is this?" Katie asked and the man looked over to her with a smile. "Is it ours?"

"Yeah." the man replied before pulling the woman with him toward the door. Katie watched in shock as he pulled keys from his pocket and opened the front door. "Welcome home Twinkie." he moved aside to let her in. The woman stepped inside, her eyes wide as she looks around the beautifully furnished house.

"Liver, what-" she turned back to to the man, still not really believing this was all true.

"What if this was our reality? Where we can be happy and not have a care in the world."

"We can't—" the woman shook her head as she turned back to the house. "That's not how it works. We can't just be different people."

"Twinkie, this is our house-" he grabbed her shoulders turning her. "That is our kitchen, and that's our living room." he took her hand and headed for the stairs. They walked down a hallway, until Oliver turned and opened a door. They walked into a room different than the others. It was unfurnished, and walls bare. "And this is our baby's room. And you know I think that rocking chair will look great right there by the window." Katie glanced over and she could see it. She could actually see a life that didn't involve their craziness. She turned back to Oliver. "Twinkie, this is real."

"This is real." she repeated, finally believing that the words were true. She soon felt tears in her eyes as she turned back to look at the room. Oliver brought his arms around her from behind, his hand sliding to her large belly before placing a kiss to her neck. "You're going to have choose a crib or this kid won't have a bed to sleep in." she spun around in his arms, bringing her arms around his neck.

"So you like it?" the woman shook her head with a smile.

"You know I think I love it." she replied placing a hand on his cheek. "And I really love you." the man couldn't wait another second to kiss the woman and so his lips captured hers. Before the moment could sweep them away, Katie suddenly pulled away. "Wait, what do we tell everyone?"

"The truth."Oliver replied honestly. "They will probably be upset. Especially my sister and Felicity. But they'll accept it. I mean we're not that far. They can literally visit whenever they want."

"If you say so." Katie said taking the man's hand and pulling him out of the room. "C'mon, come show me around some more."

The next morning they were lucky, but they were late. Another OB at Coast City Memorial Hospital schedule freed up, allowing them another appointment. They really meant to be on time, but the excitement about the new house, added some distractions that kept them in bed longer than intended.

They rode the elevator up to their floor, knowing they were making a horrible first impression.

"I told you we were gonna be late." Katie muttered once again and Oliver simply kept quiet, deciding that he wanted to stay on her good side today. He could mention that she's the one who initiated everything that made them late, not that he was complaining about it. Soon the elevator doors slid open, and they rushed out to see a doctor at the nursing station turn to them.

"Ms. Robins?" the blonde asked and Katie simply nodded. "I'm doctor Cameron, and you're late. You only get one tardy pass with me, after that one I start suggesting you find a new OB."

"We completely understand, and it won't happen again." Katie replied and the woman simply turned back to the nurse. "Could you have someone bring them into the exam room to get changed." the doctor once again glanced over to the couple before stalking away.

"She's going to be a pleasant doctor." Katie said before looking over to Oliver. "You know there's still time to get Zach."

"I'm actually good with the drill Sargent OB." Oliver replied taking the woman's hand and pulling her to follow behind the nurse. "Let's go before she yells at us again."

Soon Katie was lying the exam room table, glancing over to Oliver who after all this time still seemed nervous during these appointments.

"You know the awkward stuff is over." she said and he glanced over to her with a smile. "The next part is we get to see an actually baby looking image on that screen."

"We saw the baby in the last appointment." Oliver replied.

"I know, but I feel every time we see him or her, there's something different." she replied sliding a hand over her belly. "We're getting down to the wire."

"I'm starting to realize that every time I look at you." Oliver replied placing a hand on top of hers. He noticed the look she was giving him. "What?"

"What does that mean, Oliver?" Katie asked. "Every time you look at me? Cause I'm getting bigger? I know that, you don't have to remind me every-"

"Alright!" Dr. Cameron announced as she walked in, her eyes down to table. Oliver let out a sigh of relief when the doctor saved him from yet another mood swing. "Physical exam looks great. Your blood pressure has gone down, which is awesome." the doctor sat the tablet down before looking up to the couple. "Only one thing left to do." she turned grabbing the machine and pulling it closer. "So I'm told you would like to know the sex."

"Yeah, last time the baby wasn't angled quite right for us to know, so hopefully they will be cooperative this time." Katie replied. The doctor simply gave a nod, before squeezing the gel on Katie's belly. Oliver's eyes watched her closely, his hand holding on to Katie as the doctor places the wand on her belly and the familiar sound of the baby's heart beat plays around them. Oliver never could get over the rapid thumping that came from their baby. He was assured it was normal for the heart beat to beat fast. "Heart sounds good, now lets see if we have a cooperative baby." the doctor moved the wand a bit more until the baby finally came into view. "Ok, let's-"

"Oh my gosh!" Katie yells, bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise before turning to Oliver.

"Do you know what we're having?" Oliver asked and Katie enthusiastically nodded. Oliver waited for her to tell him, but she just kept smiling and it was contagious because he had no idea what had her so happy, but he couldn't help but smile as well. "What are we having?"

Thea Queen loved her sleep. Especially now when her nights usually ran late now with her crime fighting duties. It's why the sound of her doorbell made her groan and pull her pillow over her head in hopes the sound would end. The pillow couldn't suppress the sound, which is why she angrily threw her pillow across the room before looking over to her clock. It read six am, which was entirely too early for anyone to be stopping by. The door bell once again rang and she jumped out of her bed. The woman was out for blood. The moment she reached her door, she swung it open prepared to kill whoever was on the other side. Whomever it was must have known the end was near, because they were gone and the only thing left was a very big box with a bright yellow bow.

"What the hell is this?" the woman said.

Soon the box sat in her living room as the woman eyed it suspiciously. There was a knock at her door, and the woman rushed over to open it, glad to see Felicity and John.

"Come in."

"Thea please tell me you didn't drag us out of bed because of a box." John said as he walked inside, finally able to see it. "That is a big box."

"I know. What if it's bomb or something?" Thea asked turning to Felicity who was looking over the box at a distance.

"If you thought it could possibly be a bomb, why did you bring it inside your loft?" Felicity asked grabbing her phone. "I'm calling Bruce, I'm going to need-"

"Wait, I think there's a note here." John said cautiously snagging the note and looking back up to the box to make sure he hasn't triggered something. When he's sure he hasn't, he looks down to the note that has Thea's name on it. Thea and Felicity walked over to watch as the man opened the note to see a very short message. "Thea, hope this helps narrow it down for you. Love Twiver."

"It's from Katie and Oliver?" Thea said, now curious as she moves closer to the box. John catches her arm.

"Let me." the man says, before pulling the bow so it falls to the floor, and pulling open the box. The moment the box is open, lots of balloons of the same color suddenly fly out of it, and the three of them stand there in confusion for a moment before Felicity realizes what they're looking at and squeals in excitement as she jumps up and down. She turns to Thea who is still confused before she looks up to the balloons once again and it suddenly hits her.

"Wait a minute-" the woman points to the balloons, a wide smile coming to her lips. "Does this mean what I think it means?" she turned to Felicity who was still bouncing in excitement. She looks over to John, who now wore a small smile finally understanding what they were witnessing. Thea turned and grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her brother's number. "Hello Oliver-" she laughed. "I don't care if you're still sleep, I just got your package. Is it true?" she looked up to the balloons on her ceiling, her smile going wider at the man's confirmation. "I have so many names, I have a list-" the woman looked around the loft. "It's somewhere."

"I want to talk to them." Felicity rushed over and pulled the phone from Oliver. "Oliver, it's Felicity and I can't believe-" the woman just squealed again on the phone. "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. You know what this means, don't you? We have have to go shopping. Where are you guys? I mean the last time we spoke the Twiver ship was floating on the sea of love, so when are you coming back?" the woman listened for a moment, before the smile suddenly fell from her face."

"I found it!" Thea called as she walked back over to Felicity, a piece of paper in her hand. "Let me speak back to him." she noticed the very blank look on the woman's face. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Felicity?" John said now walking over. "What's going on?" Thea just shook her head before taking the phone from Felicity and bringing it back to her ear.

"Oliver, what's going on? Felicity is stunned in silence, which I thought was impossible. What did you say to her?" Thea asked and then she heard the words she really didn't want to hear. He asked her to say something, but she couldn't right now. "What's there to say, you've already made up your mind it seems. You know what, forget the list." the woman suddenly ended the call before stalking back into her bedroom.

"What's going on?" John asked. "What did he say?"

"They're not coming back." she said turning to the man. Tears suddenly came to her eyes and she just shook her head before heading for the door. John was about to go after, but stopped at the door and looked back up to the balloons.

John stood there and knew he was probably the only one in the room who understood. He remembered when baby Sara was born and how he promised to do anything and everything to keep her safe. John respected the decision and sure he was upset he wouldn't see Katie and the baby any time soon, he understood that sometimes you have to make certain choices in life for your children and for yourself.

"I guess there's just something about daughters." the man muttered with a shake of his head as he looks up to the pink balloons. He let out a sigh before turning and going after Felicity.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Pink balloons...


End file.
